To be a humanto have a heartLokixSigyn
by MrsIanBale
Summary: Loki comes to earth with ulterior motives, but drained powers.Weak as a human, he needs to be cared for. And that help comes from Sigyn. Why? He does not know. Without her? He does not know. Touch what's his...you will not live to know. This time the God of Lies is lying to himself, and the truth comes from humanity, from fatherhood...from Sigyn.
1. Hard Landing

The armored Loki was walking in black space, his scepter pointed ahead of him, as green and blue lights blasted at him as he used the extreme of his magic to open a portal. As he came closer to his destination, the winds became stronger, and it became a challenge for him to walk upright, but he kept pushing on as pieces of his golden yellow armor peeled off flew behind him. And then, with one giant burst of the colors, the God of Mischief was blown back hard, but instead of going backward, he found himself falling down.

Soon around him, the dark gave way to the light of the blue sky, cold winds encircling him. Loki crossed a snow peeked mountain in his fall, and soon enough there were more. And the peeks became wider and wider and less snowy, and he realized that he would be impacting the ground soon.

"Uh oh," the Prince grunted upon his fatal realization, and clasped his hands on his chest in anticipation, knowing he had no way of evading the outcome. And the impact did come soon, but it came harder than Loki had realized it would be.

"Unnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhh," Loki wheezed. He had been drained of his magic opening this portal to Midgard, and was as vulnerable and weak as a human. As he discovered laying in the crater that had formed around him.

The Jotun let out a breath and closed his eyes, knocked out, as more flakes of soft snow fell on him, covering his green outfit with the same white that had covered the green grass days ago.

**HELLO. SO I just got an obsession with Loki and Tom Hiddleston. And they are AWESOME! Sorry if this chapter was cheesy, but it's because I wrote the "meat" part first so now I'm inventing the "top bun" and all that stuff. **

**Thank you if you like it, (not)sorry if you don't (YOU MEWLING QUIMS!). Fave, follow, like, review; I will post more stories soon. I rhymed! It's a crime! But I'm not doing my time! Eheheheheheheheheheheeh! Loki'd! Love Ya! Bye. **

**PUDDING FOR ALL WHO READ! And none for those who didn't obviously…BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL MEWLING QUIMS!**

**I'M OBSESSED. Probably crazy. Not going to a doctor cause I'd have to be gone…for a While. Ehehehehehehehehehehe! Plz don't report me! Fave me and follow me. **


	2. Stranger Days

The second prince of Asgard walked into the closest town he could find. His from was bent, his walk crooked. Loki ached from every inch of his body, broken by his literal fall out of the sky. The town was clearly old, covered in snow. There was a well in the middle, surrounded by wooden taverns all around. It looked scenic to the younger prince, who aside from his mischief was a known lover of art and literature. The complete opposite of his older brother. Half-brother. Different from all Aesir, actually. _Ugh. Like he needed more reminders._ The people of this town were reminders enough. Every single one of them was big and bulky, man or woman, except maybe the beggars.

The townsmen stopped to look at him, and then continued on. If they didn't laugh, they showed "ingenuine" concern and surprise, clearly their reaction of his bent up shape. Loki held his head up high, as a high as he could, and walked princely by the mewling mortals. He walked into the one "tavern looking" building that actually was a tavern, full of huge and bearded men sitting around, swinging their mugs and jeering at the women. _If they do not at one point in their ancestry come from Thor…_ Loki thought to himself as he took a seat at the bar. The bartender looked up from cleaning the glass he was holding, and dared to come to him, but went away after receiving a strong glare from the stranger.

Mnnnnnuugghhh! Loki groaned as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. The guy sat down on the stool next to him, and offered the stranger his own mug before chugging it down himself.

"Sou? Aaahh, whaht happernd tuh yur, bub? Yeh fall out 'er de blue?" the orange bearded man swung his mug up at the roof before landing his hand back on the prince's already aching shoulder.

Loki looked from his shoulder up to the man, a weak smirk on his face.

"Do that ONE more time."

"Whaht, this?" the thug lifted his up, but it landed hard on the metal wooden stool, breaking both the furniture and his hand. Rest of the guy's table stood up, waiting to hear something out of their friend.

The broken handed big guy looked up at the indifferent stranger, and his anger grew.

"Ya son of a bitch!"

Loki did not take the insult to his mother lightly, and now intentionally beat the guy up with whatever tools and strength he could gather. He looked up from his tiring feat to see the other guys lunging at him. Loki dropped his head to the side in disbelief, only to look up to see a heavy fist coming straight at his face, and everything blackened.

**Sorry if it was dull. These are a couple filler chapters before the "real" story I guess. But thank you if u like it any way. Leave reviews and yes I know it is slow so far, but soon there will be chance for smirk, hatred, heroism, romance, fatherhood and family. **


	3. Introductions

Loki found himself hanging on the last fixed piece of the Bifrost, debris and dust falling around him as gravity pulled everything into the abyss below.

"Aaunh," he grunted, trying to pull himself up, but to no avail. He was broken from all the fighting and lies, and he hung his head in exhaustion. The fallen prince quickly picked his head back up as he heard soft footsteps coming closer, followed by a trail of cloth. Loki pulled himself up just a little to see his mother pacing to him, and when she reached him, she threw herself gracefully on the glass bridge, her trembling hands clasped her son's, which were growing weary of holding on.

"Mother," Loki said, huffing. In reply, all the Queen could only dig her chin into her chest, unable to hold back her tears. What she said after looking up hurt Loki more than a blow from Mjolnir.

"Why, Loki, why?" she sobbed, holding his hands tighter.

"I thought you were my son."

"No, mother! I AM your son! I never had the intention to harm you. I am so sorry." Loki pleaded as he looked up into his mother's face.

"I thought you were my son," she repeated as she pulled up his hands to her chest, and Loki's eyes grew in surprise and fear. He looked down into the darkness and then back at Frigga.

"Mother, please! Do not do this!" Loki cried to his mother as his body began to go limp.

"I thought you were my son," were her last words again as she let go of his hands, and Loki fell into the abyss.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled as his hands still reached for her, and he became engulfed in darkness. But instead of hitting the cold, hard ground he had before, Loki jolted awake on a couch, the shadows from a hanging lamp jumping on the ceiling.

"Good, you're awake."

Loki looked around and saw a brunette standing in the doorway, one hand holding a bin resting on her hip as the other rummaged through it. And Loki threw his head back into a pillow.

**Hello again. Yes these are short, I'm just trying to fill in the backstory so far, so it may be short chapters, but then it's going to be long, from the way I've been writing it. So, I can do double chapters I guess. Hope you guys find that a bit better. **

**Sorry for writing so late, I've been busy with school. It's my last semester as senior and a lot of things have been piling up (and I kind of ran out of inspiration sorry). **

**So just hang in there Hiddlestoners and/or Loki's Army people. Pudding for all. **


	4. Taking a Bath

"How're you feeling?" the girl asked as she sat down on the arm of the sofa chair next to the couch Loki had found himself on.

"I have no recollection of what occurred," Loki said as he sat up on his elbow, his head spinning and body aching.

"Well you were pretty banged up, even before those guys jumped you," she replied as she laid out the contents of her bin on the long center table.

"I gather that is your common term for being injured?" even after losing so much, he hadn't lost his sarcasm or his impatience with humans.

"Fancy, hunh? So where're you from? England?

"Where I'm from, I'm not sure you've heard-" he cut off his own response as swatted away her hand as she brought it up to his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Loki hissed at her, but lowered himself back as his body punished him for being rude to a lady.

"What?" the girl whined back at him, raising her eyebrows in question and surprise. "Don't you have first aid where 'you're from'? What, do they call it _healing supplies?"_ She played at his formality and accent as she put back the dripping cloth back in its bowl.

_Healing supplies?! Why on…Earth would he need those!_ Loki's body responded to his thought question with a jolt of sharp pain that started from his abdomen and ran all the way over his body. He lifted his head painfully to look at the spot where he had pressed his hand, and then slowly put it back as his throat released an audible sigh of disgust, which didn't go unnoticed by his "caretaker".

"You're bruised and broken all over, _sir,_" the human mocked again as she turned up the dial on the mechanism holding the bowl and drenched the cloth in its substance.

"You may call me Loki," the prince said defeated, rubbing his nose bridge in frustration.

"Very original. I'm Sigyn. Now, will you allow me to tend to you?" Sigyn said, dragging the table closer and she sat on his couch.

"Clearly it seems necessary," Loki said, slowly straightening his arms by his side as he closed his eyes.

"Alright," Sigyn said, taking out the heavy cloth out of its bowl. "I would have used an ice pack on you, but you were frighteningly cold."

_Of course I'm COLD, I'm a Jotun !#$%. _All of his haughtiness melted away as he felt something else jolt through him as Sigyn pressed the wet and warm cloth on the arc between his neck and shoulder. His shudders were noticed by Sigyn and she quickly pulled the two blankets over him, and Loki had never before been grateful for so much warmth.


	5. Shoulder to Lean on

Unconsciously, the prince let out a very audible sigh, his warm eyelids getting heavy with sleep.

"Would you care to recap the day for me, I seem to have let it slip in memory."

"Sure," Sigyn said, but before continuing, she drained the cloth in the water bowl and replaced it on his body, surprising him as the heavy cloth pressed over his eye and the entire zone, temple to temple.

"Well, first you walk into town all broken and suspicious looking, and then you gallantly walk into the mead hall, where the Baldrson brothers roughened you up even more." She laughed a teasing laugh before she continued. "You are clearly outsized by these resident Norwegian men…AND women."

Loki's arms tensed but eased as Sigyn placed a hot water bottle under his sheets. He cursed himself for her making him remember that he was weak, incapable.

Of course they outsized him. These were descendants of ancient Vikings, who themselves were related to the Aesir in some way. Loki had managed to-survive the stronger Aesir, but he despised himself for losing to the humans. But then he remembered that nobody here realized who he was, and he himself had failed to realize that his powers would be out for a while. Loki couldn't hear Sigyn continue her tale, but he no longer required her assistance, that is, in memory.

After regaining his memory, Loki had fallen asleep, again. He had been dozing of a lot since his fall. He hated being weak, vulnerable, dependent, and on Midgard. The humans did not nearly have the advanced technology found on Asgard; back at home he would've been better within a day, two tops.

At the current moment, Loki was lying in a bath, a "towel" under his neck and steam rising around him.

"Oh, umm" Sigyn stuttered as she walked in.

"I didn't realize you were awake."

Loki, who now fully sensed himself naked in her presence, looked from himself and back up to her.

"My _nakedness _isn't a realization for you?"

"Well, I," ehm, "I'm your caretaker. I would have taken you to a hospital, but far away here, we don't have one. But the local physician visits, coincidently when you're not conscious. And my job, thus far, is to keep you warm." She continued as she stepped closer. "Which i-includes giving you a bath," Sigyn finished, motioning to his position with her hands.

_Great, now he felt even more awkward with himself._

"Don't worry. I've bathed people before. In medical circumstances obviously."

*Sigh* "More of these, _towels?_" Loki asked, trying to make himself sound stronger.

"It's a sponge bath," Sigyn replied pulling out a plastic case filled with multicolored and multi-shaped things.

"_That _is a sponge," Loki said nodding to them with his head.

"Aren't you getting smart," the girl said crouching closer to the tub, not moving her gaze below his abdomen.

She tested the water and remarked of its dropping temperature, then turned the tap on again. Soaking a sponge under water, she started a conversation again.

"So seriously, where are you from that you've never heard of simple things?"

"My homeland is of a very formal language. And the simple things are for the servants to concern themselves with."

"Servants? And in what land are you a person of high status?" Sigyn asked as she refreshed the coincidently green sponge.

"I would tell you. But, given my current condition, you would take me for a loon who injured his head." Loki found it surprising that he was enjoying the relaxation and release of pain he felt in the bath, regardless of the uncomfortable situation. The mortal girl was still cleaning his upper torso, and he was full aware that below it was the line neither she would cross nor that one he would allow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn felt her heart rising in her chest from the awkward situation. Here she was not _only _with a stranger in her house, but she was giving him a bath.

As the bruises went away, she began to notice how attractive he-Loki was. But then again, she hadn't had a proper interaction of ANY level with a man in a while.

She had lied to him. There was no doctor. She had brought this broken stranger into her home all by her own gut and instinct. He was freezing cold, so the remedy for it would be heat, right? Which meant blankets and hot water bottles and wet towels. And that also included hot baths, which she was giving to him right now as her hand-sponge- was going over his lean yet muscled build.

_They used to give her baths when she was sick. Even when she wasn't, they would be preparing it for her with oils and scents etc. _

_But they didn't know who she was. Did SHE know who she was? God! Things had been so much better when…_

"I imagined this would be uncomfortable for you," a soft voice broke into her thoughts.

Sigyn snapped out of her stupor, her hand still under the running water. She turned off the tap and shucked her fingers dry.

"No it wasn't you. This…Bath giving reminded me of my old life. It just caught me off guard, thinking of stuff I haven't thought about in a while. It WAS perfect,

but I don't know how much of it was the truth…" she stopped, realizing she was rambling on as her patient stranger had a cocked eye expression of surprise.

"I'm sorry I rambled on. You can lie here in for a while longer, I'll just go put your clothes out and then I'll come and get you." Sigyn pushed herself off the ledge of

the tub and put back the supplies in the cabinet before leaving; turning off the lights as Loki still lay in the warm water, bathed in the gentle flickers of the candle

flames.

* * *

The Prince of Mischief lay back in the bath, his eyes following the dancing flames that mingled with the reflection of the water on the ceiling. He could feel the

aches leaving his body, speeding up his magical healing processes. Loki made himself sit up grateful that most of the pain had left. He even found himself

out of the tub to sit on the ledge, knowledgeably covering himself with the dry towel that was hanging. Loki sat there, thinking of her response "how much of it

was the truth." That's what he had pondered; felt. He had been betrayed, stripped of his identity. Stripped of AN identity. He wasn't a Jotun, he had always

known himself to be Aesir. But how could he call himself that, knowing who-what- he truly was. This was not fair. None of it was. HE was the one suffering through

betrayal, yet HE was the one being punished. It was all THEIR fault. All HIS fault. Odin's fault.

It was Loki's turn to be brought back to reality as Sigyn came back for him.

"You sure you can get up by yourself?" Loki raised his head from the cup of his hand to see Sigyn standing in the doorway with a towel folded in her arm; the lights

still off. The prince found himself speechless for a moment as he noticed how stunning the human girl looked like in the dim light. He broke himself out of his stupor

and placed a hand against the wall to get up.

"I should be fine," Loki replied, his free hand clutching the towel around his waist. He leg gave when he stood, and Sigyn was there in less than a second, but stopped

herself from assisting him. He looked up at her through his long hair, his eyes amused and puzzled all at the same time.

"You're not going to help me?"

"Sometimes you need to be given the chance to pick yourself up. I trust that you can get yourself up. From the tub. _**If you can't well, I'm right here to catch **_

_**you."**_


	7. Stories

"Watch your eyes," Sigyn said before she turned to switch on the lights. Loki flinched a second and held up his hand to block the light, but quickly adjusted.

"You can follow me across into your room. I've laid out some clothes for you."

Loki hated himself for stumbling somewhat as he walked to the other room, astonished that the bathroom wasn't inside the main bed chambers like his had been. The room he followed her into was small, almost the size of his change room in the palace armory. There still were the necessities; a bed, a closet, some decorative furniture, and clothes. Coincidentally, the clothes laid out for him were the color green, and he didn't even attempt to hide his scoff.

"So, these are your clothes for tonight. Comfy sleeping trousers, which I am hoping, you can put on by yourself. And here's a …"' Sigyn went on to introducing almost every other garment on the bed, and left the room to let him put on his pajamas, but waited outside in case he needed assistance. Although he was now healing much faster, the alien prince did have some trouble putting on the bottoms, but he managed to get them on. He grunted loudly as he discovered that the thin green shirt was the type without buttons, which meant he had to get it on with more movements of his arms and head. Loki first put his arms in through and swore as he lifted them above his head to pull it over. Closing his eyes, he lowered his arms and neck and put in his head, and unexpectedly, he felt small, warm hands at the hems. Sigyn had come in he knew not when, and was helping him put on the green t-shirt. As his head finally poked through, Loki stood there without a word, just staring at her. Apparently, Sigyn did the same; she kept her golden eyes locked with his blues as her hands held on to his naked biceps.

* * *

Sigyn had heard his growls of pain from outside the door and entered just when he was attempting to put on the shirt; his long, bruised back facing her. He was pushing his head through when she went over and had helped him put it on. Right now, she found herself staring into him as she held his arms. The twitch in Loki's muscles and the spreading cold snapped her out and she stepped back, almost about to fall on the bed. It was he now who faced her back as Sigyn picked up the green wool sweater/throw on from the bed. She turned and stood next to Loki, feeling herself short in his presence.

"I'll help you put this on, you're already getting cold," she said loudly as she opened the sweater to his quiet nod of agreement. She went behind him to the other side as his head followed her movements, and she drew it up and set it on his shoulders, returning to his front as she adjusted the sweater to set it right on him, as he looked on at her, silent.

Loki had wanted to say something. He had had many servants and his own powers help him get dressed at any situation, well or ill. But hear he was now, involuntarily relying on her. If it had been any other person, he would have done more to them than just yell, but as she took control of his clothes, he stood there limp, feeling useless. A strange feeling crept up on him, as if he should repay her for her services, by words at the least, but he was paralyzed. Something about her had enough power to paralyze him, one of the most experienced "wizards" he knew.

"Now that you're dressed, Loki, you can come down to dinner with me," Sigyn said over her shoulder as she walked out, Loki following behind.

She had expedient wooden furniture all around the house. Not in the best shape, but they were fine. The couch he had slept on had a straight back with carvings etched into it. The dinner table he sat himself at was small and round and white, with only four small wooden chairs around it. Much different than the table at court, that could seat the entire army if they so had chosen to allow it.

"Have you ever had subs before?" Sigyn asked, taking out a bag of oblong dinner rolls from a cupboard. The blank look on his face made her chuckle, but one eye raised look from him was enough to shut her up.

"If you're feeling up for it, you can come and make your own sandwich." She head him stand up with some struggle, but soon he was standing next to her. He was a couple heads taller; she was 5'11", and if she had to guess, he was around 6'2". Whenever he had stood by her, she felt him standing too close, as she did now, and moved away to fetch the other supplies.

"The rolls look like a submarine, that's where they get their name." Sigyn handed him his bun and showed him how to pry it open, his was messier than hers. "I only have steak, that's what I usually have. Then you put on…" as she had done with the clothes, Sigyn introduced every topping that went on the sandwich, but when she brought out the tomatoes, Loki made a disgusted grunt in his throat, which made his teacher giggle.

"Not a fan of tomatoes I see?"

Loki scrunched his nose as he replied.

"They're _squishy _and _squirmy _and so disorganized. And I trust nothing in my mouth that would feel as if it were moving on its own free will."

This time Sigyn laughed out loud.

"Have there been many attempts on your life through poisoned food?"

Loki opened his mouth to talk, but his brows knotted and he shut himself up, keeping her from pressing the issue further.

"You've been asking a whole lot of questions about me, care if we switch roles?"

"Seems fine to me," Sigyn responded, taking both their sandwiches to the small square machine that radiated heat, and she put them in it to _toast _them. "But you have been dodgy, so be ready to expect the same from me."

"Hmm, very suspicious," Loki teased.

"Yes, yes. Because I'm the stranger guest in someone's home."

He chuckled, feeling the wind gusting out of his nose as they waited for their dinner to warm up. He was going to have fun now, hoping to regain his control over whatever situation he was in. And he definitely did not like this weakening feeling inside that had nothing to do with the recent physical wounds on his body.


	8. Competition

_What was she doing? Openly discussing matters with a stranger; things she hadn't been able to talk to herself before. _Here she was, answering most of his questions, which were more than what he had told of himself. Sigyn had told him that she was the daughter of a powerful some land away. That she had just discovered why the rest of her family was so hateful towards her; that she wasn't even theirs. Her real mother had abandoned her, and her father had pitifully chosen to keep her. And that once she found out her "true identity" she couldn't live with them anymore and had thus ran away to here.

Sigyn felt weird and comfortable all at the same time. Loki was a stranger, but in all the while, he seemed less so. They had talked as they ate their sandwich dinners with some soda, both of which were a first for him. He had liked the sub, but the drink had made him blow out from his nose and cough as the bubbles got to him. Obviously there were no fizzy drinks where he was from. Soda had been a rarity back at her mansion too. Everyone was expected to act neat and superficial as if the queen might walk in any moment. God she had hated her mother, or the woman she had thought to be her mother. The duchess was her stepmother, and her siblings actually her half siblings. Her father used to tell her stories about a king who met this enchanted lady on a hunt one day and fell in love with her, now she gathered them up as his memories of when he had met her mother. She hated being with them all; even before she found out who she was. Her "mother" was always extra ordering on her, and her siblings all played amongst each other and excluded her. She did have nice nannies and maids though, and those were the people she was bound to miss most.

Huh, thinking about it all gave her a migraine, but she was grateful knowing she never really belonged there, and was finally relieved when she ran away, to this cold, secluded, and beautiful Norway. After cleaning up, Sigyn went up to her room to rest.

* * *

The dinner was simple but good. Loki had liked the stringy molten cheese over the steak, but he had to wash it down with that _soda_ that fizzled and bubbled in his mouth all the way down his throat. But in all, it was definitely less savage than dinner at the palace, where everyone ate ravenously as if this meal would be their last. Sigyn had given him the guest room and had herself gone to her room, exhausted by all the memories. Loki was standing impatiently in front of the mirror, twisting and turning to be able to see all the cuts and bruises. Whatever magic returned to him he used quickly to knit back the torn muscles and relax the unwanted knots. The room was small, smaller than his bathroom at home. But it was easy to adjust to. There were all the necessary things: a bed, side table, lamps, chairs, and wardrobe. What he was most pleased about was that there was a bookshelf, lined top to bottom with books thick or thin. Naturally, he grabbed one of the thicker volumes. It was a collection of stories by some brothers who were apparently very sad and dark. There was one of some elves who made shoes at night, one of seven swans, another of a white snake. But there were many of damsels in distress. One of a servant girl whose fairy godmother gave her a crystal blue outfit in exchange for a curfew, another of a girl living with seven dwarfs, who's taken down by an evil witch. These ones made him laugh. He could give a girl more than just a ball gown outfit, in exchange for something more devious. And please, a poison apple? He would have had a snake strangle her or something resulting in a more permanent death.

Scoff. "Poison apple. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

"You find that funny?" Sigyn said standing in the doorway. Loki noticed that her face was recently washed, with special attention been paid to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I saw the lights on and thought maybe you were awake too."

"Aah yes, just getting in a _light _read before getting to bed. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Sigyn replied as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You think you can do better magic?"

"Excuse me?" Loki asked, caught off guard.

"You scoffed at the magic in the stories. All the glass slippers and poisoned apples. You can do them one better?"

"If you trust me, I can show you."

"Did you really hit your head hard?"

He chuckled at her inability in believing him.

"Watch this," Loki said as he stood up. He stood her up by pulling her up by her shoulders, but as his hands skimmed down to hers, his trail was covered by velvety green cloth which fell down her wrists like tear drops. Sigyn looked at herself, shocked to find her body enshrouded in a figure hugging green dress with bell-bottom sleeves that had golden trims.

"Oh my God!"

"You see? I _can _do them one better."

"This is wonderful! How? What…"

Loki expected her to ask him what he was, and that was one question he despised most in all the realms.

"You are a truly gifted person, Sir Loki."

"Gifted? You're not gonna ask how I got these powers? What I am?"

"Does any of it matter? _What _you are? Someone once told me, that it doesn't matter _what _you are, as long as _you_ can accept _you_ and live as who you are and who _you _wanna be, not be a puppet to others' strings."

"That was one smart person."

"Yea, she was. So, can you only pull out dresses from thin air or is there more?"

"What, so now I'm your personal freak show?" Loki teased, amused at her interest in his talents.

"You could say." She teased, and laughed. "Hmm, tell you what, I take care of you, and in repayment, you show me cool tricks and stuff."

Eheheheh. "You are an applaud-able businesswoman, Sigyn."

"Well, when you have to start living on your own, you pick up a few things here and there."

The pain in he eyes as she said that prompted Loki to show Sigyn more tidbits of his talents, which they kept up till his powers dimmed and she was tired enough to go to her own room for a good night's sleep, ensuring Loki that tonight, she would certainly sleep to happy and magical dreams, a confession that strangely pleased the usually arrogant prince


	9. The Prince and the Warrior

It had been almost a month since Sigyn had learned of Loki's powers. He was healing up better, an even shared more of his past. Sigyn now knew that he had an older brother, who was very irresponsible and "unworthy"; a mother who Loki loved a lot; and a father, who was more biased towards his brother.

"Come here, sit down." Sigyn called him over to sit on the chair that faced her vast expanse of a backyard. Loki obliged and sat down.

"If you let your hair grow any longer, it'll be longer than mine!"

"You don't like competition?"

"Who does? You wanna be a prince? Be a modern one; long hair isn't suiting you well."

"Then let's fix it."

His raven black hair went past his shoulders, curling up at the ends. She swung an apron on him and sprayed his hair with cool water, which made him flinch at the first impact. Sigyn stroked her long, thin fingers through Loki's hair, which reminded him of times when Frigga did it. The mortal girl here gently pulled locks of his hair this way and that to her desire, and started snipping. But it was taking a long time.

"You know, I can manage this myself," he said, his hands already covered in green smoke.

"I know, I know." She tightly tugged his hair, forcing his face up to her. "But I want to do it, so let me do it," she said looking into his eyes.

After a while of silence, Sigyn was the first to speak:

"I used to cut my father's hair, when the duchess wasn't home."

"You have a deep regard for your father."

"He was the only one who was mine."

"I didn't have such a good relationship with either of my fathers." He sighed as he reminisced and stared into the snow covered backyard.

"_Either_ of your fathers?"

"I found out who my real father was, and I may or may not have had something to do with his death. And the father I grew up with, he preferred his biological son."

The death part obviously went over Sigyn's head, and Loki was surprised that she didn't mention it.

"You had your mother, though."

"Indeed I did," and he didn't say more.

"How about we go to town and get some groceries done, humh? It'll be a good walk. We can leave in 10 minutes, you're almost done here." Sigyn removed the apron and came to Loki's front, her hands still in his hair. She leaned down to be level with his head and styled his hair, making it curve in the shape of his head, the front being a little poofy. When she was done, her hands were still in his head, her blue grey eyes locked with greys.

"There. All better. This cut suits you so much…" Sigyn was lost in her gaze, and Loki's hands grabbed hers and placed them on his shoulders, then travelled to her waist as he brought her down on his legs.

"You did a good job."

"Thank you."

"I should take you back with me to be my personal hairdress-" he cut off as he was about to kiss her. His face leaned in to hers, their eyes closed. He could feel the wind from her nose on his lips, and BBBUZZTT! Their eyes flew open and Sigyn stood up, fixing her shirt.

"That's the washing machine. I'll go put the clothes in the dryer and we can go."

* * *

Neither said a word as they walked the road into town. Loki was still going over the events in his head. _What had happened? What HADN'T happened? Why is she doing this to me? WHAT is she doing to me? _

"We should hurry. I think there's a snow storm coming in tonight."

Loki snapped back and chuckled, "Oh yes. What a terrible thing."

"What? Can you control the weather too?"

"Something of the sort."

"You never quit to impress me."

"Why do you suppose I do it with the intent?"

"You are _very_ stuck up, Loki of far away."

"You have so much yet to learn, Sigyn of Norway."

They arrived into the square, stalls and kiosks laden all over the streets, some carrying fruits, others vegetables, etc. and there were tavern stores too, that sold a lot of other stuff. As Sigyn picked up the groceries, Loki trailed behind her, pointing out this thing or the other that caught his interest. She seemed to know almost the whole bazaar, everyone greeted her on first name basis; they also asked her who Loki was, and she'd cleverly come up with one lie or the other. The Prince of Lies was very amused.

Sigyn entered the supermarket, owned by a chubby old man who wore spectacles on the tip of his nose. As usual, he knew Sigyn and kindly greeted her and her guest and offered his assistance if they needed it. They were standing in the line to the register when Sigyn remembered something and dashed to get it, leaving Loki in the line.

"So, what's your connection with Sigyn?" the old man behind the register asked gently.

"I'm her...cousin. Long distance"

"I wish I were'er cousihn," the big man in the next isle commented.

"I beg your pardon? You seem to think of our relation in non-platonic ways"

"If that big word o' yers means you two're an item, then yes, kid."

"Hasn't your mother taught you how to treat ladies?" Loki crossed the distance between them, and by that time Sigyn had come back.

"I haven't seen her since I was born!"

"She must be so relieved!" Loki smirked.

"What the hell you say, beanpole?!" the man was mad and lifted his fisted hand into the air.

Sigyn noticed the green smoke forming on the floor and rushed to Loki as the old man pushed up his glasses and stood between the two arguing.

"Enough, Loki! Just, let it go. We're done here!" she turned him back to their register and he shrugged her off his arm.

"Yeah, you're done here. Go run back to yer mummy!"

_Damn! _Sigyn clenched her fists in condemn as she heard Loki take a swing at the clearly bigger man, who easily defeated Loki, sending him flying into the big water jugs. He was escorted out by security as Sigyn picked up Loki, giving him bags to hold as they rushed back home, the storm fervently picking up speed as if someone had insulted _it's_ mother.

* * *

They reached home covered in snow from head to toe. Loki was still furious over what had happened at the supermarket. Sigyn was sneezing and shivering as she picked up the groceries and took them to the kitchen.

"Loki, you go up to your r-room; take a hot bath and relax ok? I'll put away the groceries and bring you some hot cocoa," she said as she turned up the thermostat.

Loki stormed off to his room and Sigyn sighed in relief before getting back to the groceries. She filled up the fridge first, and then set the cabinets. After twenty minutes of putting away groceries, she was finally starting the hot cocoa when she heard loud crashes coming from upstairs. Sigyn dropped everything and rushed to Loki. _Clearly he hadn't chosen to take a bath, idiot!_

She had to duck just when she opened the door as a book flew over her head and out the room. Sigyn stood up and her jaw dropped: the room had its own snow storm going, and most of the furniture was in shambles and pieces. Instead of getting scared, she grew mad.

"Hey!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she made her way to Loki.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she touched his shoulder and he flashed around. Sigyn snapped back her hand as his skin went from the icy blue back to regular skin, but his eyes were as red as the beats she had bought for salad.

"This is _my _home, so if you want to vent out your anger, go in the middle of the desert, not my house, _which _I had to build up from scratch. Ugh!" Sigyn exclaimed as she turned away and grabbed her hair.

"I don't even know why I took you in! I should just…I could-"

"You could do nothing to me, _mortal_!" Loki said in a rough voice as he stepped closer to her. Noticing her step back with every foot he step forward, a grin came over him, and his tone fell light.

"I do not fear you threats," he said smirk-ly, standing at arm's length from her, almost towering.

"Considering you're still weak, maybe you should," Sigyn spoke over her breath, following her threat with a slap on his cheek, which felt good to her, and the snow storm behind literally fell to the floor. Loki tilted his head down to side, surprised at the first blow, but he swiftly thwarted the next.

Sigyn didn't like feeling powerless for that one second, and swung her hand to hit him again, futile though, as Loki caught her wrist and pinned it behind her back as her other hand followed suit. Her now shaking figure was pressed against the prince's, who collected both her hands in one of his to pull back a stray hair with his free hand.

Loki's smirk grew, and he lowered his head to hers. After laughing at the floor, he looked up at her;

"What next, warrior Sigyn?" he teased her. Sigyn opened her mouth to talk, but no words followed. Loki's now green eyes shifted to her naturally pink and pouted lips, which were shivering after their recent play.

He brought up his chin and placed his stable lips on her quivering lower lip, closing his eyes as he took in the warmth. He felt Sigyn move back just a hair, but he brought his free hand to the sultry curve of her abdomen, limiting the space between them as he switched the kiss.

Sigyn felt his grip on her wrists loosen, and quickly took the chance to free them, but she wasn't aware when they had chosen to place themselves against Loki's thin clothed chest. Her logical mind screamed at them to push him away, but they defied every order and slid up his very rigid front.

A glow subconsciously lit inside Loki as he felt her small hands against his chest. He wanted to smile as he kissed her, but suppressed it, not knowing whether she would pull away. Rather, he deepened the kiss as she loosened herself in his arms, making his hands travel to her back to keep her from falling.

The human girl clasped her long fingers behind the alien prince's neck, who responded by pushing his tongue inside her mouth, which she gladly accepted. Loki deepened the kiss further, pushing her gently against the wall; her moan answered by his groan. Loki cupped the hem of her top between his palm and fingers, but his pull was cut short by the doorbell.

Loki grunted his disappointment, pulling away his mouth from hers as Sigyn's eyes flew open and her fingers unclasped, the bases of her palms resting on the crooks of his neck. He hated that he had been interrupted; hated more the fact that he had no control over what he was doing. He let go of her and chuckled;

"That's very rude of them to interrupt," he smirked.

Sigyn loudly cleared her throat and fixed her shirt as the doorbell rang again.

"I…I will go see who…who is at the door."

"You do that." Loki said, finally making his way to the bathroom as Sigyn stood in her position, lost in thought till the doorbell brought her downstairs.


	10. The Sound of Music

Sigyn stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath and fix her clothes, and then went to open the door.

"Sigyn dear! Are you alright? Mike told me what happened at the store between your friend and some other guy!" An old lady bombarded Sigyn with her questions and worries, and it took the young girl a minute to settle the older lady down.

"It's fine, Mrs. Hiddels. We're both fine. The other guy was just having a bad day."

"Well, thank the Lord. Oh, I almost forgot, I brought some Kjottkaker, for you and your...cousin." The old lady said with a wink and a big smile on her face. Sigyn's eyes grew and her cheeks fell.

"I…um…Thank you, so very much for the meat cakes, Mrs. Hiddels. And thank you for checking in on me. I should really go back inside and check up on my, ah, cousin-not cousin. The guy, staying at my home. And you have your, um, man to go home to. And it's really late, so we should both be heading home. I mean, _you _should be heading home, this is my home."

"Ah I understand completely. I like this, the new you. Well, I suppose I should leave the two of you alone. Good night."

"Good night."

Sigyn quickly walked back in and closed the door, resting against it as she released a heavy breath, and then head straight to the kitchen to warm up the meat cakes.

As the cakes warmed, Sigyn went to her wine rack and picked a bottle and two glasses and walked them over to the living room. She set them on the T.V. stand and unfolded the futon, then chose a movie to watch from her collection.

* * *

The beeping of the warming machine-Microwave brought Loki down to the living room. Sigyn was sitting on the couch, snuggled in a blanket with a wine glass in hand. The black box thing was showing a girl sitting on a bed with an older woman as one by one, other kids filed into the room, their fear of thunder making him laugh.

"Hey, you're up." Sigyn finally noticed him standing there and paused the movie.

"I returned the room to its original standings."

"Thank you. Come and sit, the neighbor brought some cakes, and there's wine if you like."

Loki sat down, absorbing some of the cold so his host wouldn't freeze. She poured him a glass and snuggled back in the blanket, turning the movie back on. As the Norwegian delicacies reminded him of home, the Aesir royal found it odd to drink wine from a chalice made of glass rather than the bejeweled metal ones he was used to in Valhalla.

As the characters on screen broke into song about their favorite things, Sigyn caught him up with the story, which was about a, full of life, young trainee nun who becomes a governess to 7 children and brings new life to the house as their father decides on a life partner. The movie went on and Sigyn snuggled next to him, slowly falling asleep. Loki continued to watch The Sound of Music, intrigued by the dynamics of the relationship between Maria and Captain Von Trapp. He found himself associating with both, as the captain subtly fell for the governess, and she wondered if it was right for her to feel the way she felt. The captain trapped Maria in the gazebo to force her to face her feelings, and Loki turned his attention to Sigyn, who was fast asleep, snug in the crook of his arm.

_Who was she, no, what was she? He was a soldier, a prince, a God, and, he had to admit, stubborn. And she was...she was broken yet strong, clear minded, kind, forgiving, beautiful. No, she was a mortal. She was breaking him, softening him, making him weak and vulnerable. No qualities fit for a king. But the, every king needed a queen. Someone to stand in his corner, someone to love him, someone to wait for him to come home. Like Frigga did for Odin. But she was human, and he was Johtun. He could live out thousands of years, which he had done so already, but she, she could be dead in no more than 70 years, which were a flash of light for him. She would die, leaving him alone, to mourn, to dwell in his pain, to follow further the yellow bricks he was already on. Mngh! He was evil! He was menacing, conquering, ruthless! He shouldn't think of her like this! Worry about her like this! Feel anything on the thought of her impending death. _

Loki's mind was at war with his heart when his eyes suddenly fell on her face. Her, sleeping peaceful face, and his mind went blank. His hand graced the smooth face, envying the peace displayed on it. Unconsciously, he lowered his head to hers, his lips closing near hers. He closed his eyes as Edelweiss played on the television. Just as he was about to kiss her, a militant on the screen loudly announced the family's disappearance, rousing Loki from his trance.

By the Norns, this mortal girl had more power on him than Lorelei could ever. Loki jolted back, cursing himself for being in the process of what he was going to do. He swung his legs off the reclined sofa, swiftly but careful to not wake his sleeping enchantress. As soon after he managed to stand up, Loki walked out of the house, leaving the door open in his wake.


	11. Left Alone

Sigyn woke to the cold, snowy air bursting through the door. Sleepily, she skimmed a hand on the other seat, only to find it warm, and down pressed, but empty. She groggily sighed and turned on the side lamp, pressing her head back into the sofa back as her she stared at the rolling credits on the screen. After her eyes and mind adjusted to being awake, she stood up, throwing off the blanket, only to wrap it around herself after she put on her warmest sweater. Snugging herself warm, Sigyn put on her snow boots and headed after Loki, closing the door behind.

The snow stormed raved around her, the thick flakes spinning in the fast air. The cold wind cut at her cheeks as Sigyn pushed through the storm, hoping she could bring back Loki. After a long hike through, she finally spotted a figure in the dark. Obviously, he was the only one who could brave this cold storm without freezing to death, yet still here she was after him.

"So you're going to leave me!" she shouted at the tall silhouette, cupping a hand over her eyes to keep the snow away.

"You shouldn't be out here." he said over his shoulder, finally stopping.

"Loki, it is two in the morning, for God's sakes, come back!"

"I am not bound by human needs."

"You may not be human, but you're still running away!"

"I do NOT run AWAY!" he shouted at her, having walked close enough that she could see him. See his blueing skin as his eyes shrank behind the red. The storm dulled.

"Yes, you are! Just like, just like Maria ran back to the covent. You didn't even say goodbye!"

Loki scoffed at her allusion to the movie, and turned back around, intent on walking away.

"You know why Odin likes Thor better?" Sigyn said, wrapping herself with the blank as the storm raged up again.

Loki stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Do NOT go there!"

"Because you are a coward!"

"Shut UP!" The snow flakes span around faster.

"You are a coward! You hate Odin because he makes you feel week! You tried to take over ea-Midgard, to run away from him. You couldn't even take over Asgard with him awake. And right now, you are running away from me, because you're afraid, of feelin-"

"I Do NOT FEEELL! I am a monster!" he fisted his hands in anger, the blue quickly covered his skin as his eyes gave way to the red beads.

Sigyn wrapped the blanket tighter.

"Ovv all the p-p-people here, you're *sneeze* the only one s-s-saying that!" she screamed at him.

Loki leaned back a bit, unclenching his fists, just staring at her.

"If you were a m-m-monster, I would have never let you in. A-and I most c-certainly would not have followed you out in the middle of a snow s-storm. Which I'm not evvven sure why! You wanna w-w-walk away, g-go ahead *sneeze* I'll b-be here, but I won't w-wait for y-y-you!"

She'd been standing in the winter too long, and for what? She spun around and walked back to her warm cabin, leaving the frost giant alone in the middle of the snow storm.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0

Loki had walked away in the storm, still thinking of everything. The more he thought, the angrier he got, and the higher the storm went. How dare she?! Analyze his actions when she had NO idea who he was, or what he had been through. Across a distance he spotted a lone tavern, no place for proper civilizations and walked in, getting stares and sneers from the obvious big lugs around the dim lit chateau. The tender walked over, typically wiping away at a glass in his hand, and Loki put him in a compulsion spell. As the old man kept filling his cup, the shack women strutted up to him, presenting there best assets as they hoped to get some business out of him. Loki laughed inside, remembering all the people at home, even his brother, who would have given in to them in a heartbeat. But the sorcerer prince had just one lady in mind, and he had no idea what to think of her. Every time in his life, he was let down, he was hated, deprived. And this human would do nothing different to him, after all, she was just a human, and they despised him, hated him, written him off as the villain in every history-or well, mythology- books. They didn't know that he never let his brother go into any size battle alone, or that he locked himself in his room when Odin fell, or all the times he had provided a good laugh or a light mood when Valhalla needed it.

Loki had been sitting alone for a long time, drinking the bitter yet satisfying drinks when a small gang of big thugs walked in loudly, sitting at a table close to the bar.

Thug 1: "Yeh seen that shabby old place! Tought an ole one lived 'ere."

Thug 2: "What's it matter? We looted that woman good!"

The third thug drunkenly listed the stuff they picked from the house, and Loki couldn't care or bare to hear more of their vulgar speech, but then the fourth guy spoke.

"Shoulda taken those meat cakes too!"

"Madur! Y'er always hungreh!"

The gang laughed and drank, as Loki's eyes shrunk to the red. A circle of his finger over the beer mug turned the liquid into a camera, showing Loki the house he had been living in for the past month, except that it was empty and broken, barely hanging up. In one of the rooms upstairs lay the girl he had spent the last hours thinking of, her bleeding and broken, almost lifeless figure lying on the white blanket. The prince clasped his hands and rested down his forehead, swearing and cursing as the gang continued to gloat.

A whole 30 minutes later, the heavy gang slapped down uncounted currency and drunkenly walked out, hitting and punching each other, as a hooded figure followed them out, the empty bar behind him quickly became covered in ice.

**I HAVE NO ANTAGONISM OR RACISM TOWARDS NORDIC PEOPLE OR ANYONE ELSE WHO MAY BE OFFENDED, THIS IS JUST FOR STORY AND HOW THE BAD GUYS TALK.

ENJOY, VOTE AND SHARE.


	12. A Night Apart

The drunk group of thieves slurred and slapped their way out of the tavern and were oblivious to the old hunchbacked man following them. He went unnoticed till they reached their truck and one of them tossed and threw another on the ground, who spotted the hooded man behind them.

"Ey! Oo're You!" The tossed man said as he swayingly stood up, making no effort to clear his pants of the snow and slush.

"I'm terribly sorry,"the old man clearly feigned, "I had no intention, but I couldn't help but over hear you gloating about your recent robbery."

"Whaht's it to yah, oldy" another of them growled.

"It wouldn't have happened to be the last house in the hamlet outside of town, would it? The one that looks wooden and all cottage-y. You know, I once met the girl that lives there. I must say, she was a bit abrasive and immature, entirely full of it, but pretty though."

All four men laughed gaudily, disgusting the old man, who had always been more fond of better and best mannered acts.

(suggestive references ahead till the next line)

* * *

Thug 1: I told yer!

Thug 2: Shoulda taken 'ER stead o her stuffs!

Thug3: Couldn't split her fair tho!

Thug 4: She was a purty toy!

* * *

The old man grew tired of their jaunts and walked wobbly up to the gang.

"Hilarious yes, but I must have you know my biggest pet peeves."

One of the bigger thugs slapped him hard on the shoulder, pushing down on it so the man hunched even lower.

"And whaht 'er those?"

The old man looked up through his hood with his face on angle and a smirk on his lips.

"One," he grabbed the hand on his shoulder, appearing to rise up from a squatting position as the tattered hood receded itself and transformed into taught green and gold leather, as the wrinkles of old age trimmed back to reveal a young man with an impeccable jaw structure, sharp cheek bones, and articulately trimmed jet black hair that well accentuated the greens of his eye. The humans in front of him became confused and angry all at the same time while being drunk to the brim. The guy who still had his hand on the alien prince, was debating if all this had been a drunken hallucination, when he tried to move his hand off the man in front, but found it impossible as it quickly became made of ice.

"Bad grammar annoys me."

"and second," Loki harshly removed the guy's frozen hand from him, not caring of it shattering or of the man's screams as the ice crept up his body. The three remaining attempted to demonstrate their strength in growls aimed at the assailant of their friend.

"I don't like people MESSING WITH WHAT'S MINE!"

Loki growled as the glass sculpture in his hands noiselessly exploded, shards splaying in all directions as a snow storm formed itself out of thin air.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In a flash of green light, Loki was standing in the kitchen of the cabin, or what used to be the kitchen. Around him, every thing was destroyed or torn apart, and the room was crumbling down like the rest of the house. Clearly the robbers had done a very thorough clean out. By his feet, all the dishes and glasses were bits and pieces; he lifted his foot in the kitchen to walk, and it landed on a piece of broken wood in Sigyn's room. He found her on the ground, just like he had seen her in the cup. Her breathing was irregular, her hand pressed down on her stomach, covered in the dark oozing liquid from under it. The snow around her made out like Crimson Peaks, painted in the blood pooling down. Loki carefully crept over and crouched next to her;

"I haven't left you for a day and look what mess you've gotten yourself into."

Sigyn attempted at a taunting laugh, but clenched and threw her head back as the movement of abdomen pained her, and more blood pushed its way through the gaps in her fingers.

"Yeah?" she breathed, closing her eyes. "well I was doing just fine till you came into my life."

She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes, only to see the roof cave in. She closed her again and screamed, but didn't hear the debris land. Instead, she felt Loki's body cover her and the ground beneath her changed. Sigyn opened her grey eyes to the jade sea above her, Loki's eyes directly over hers. One hand was under her back, how he'd held on to her as he transported them, and the other was clasped over hers, which was pressing on the wound on her stomach. He dug his chin in his chest, managing a glance at her injury.

"Let me," he whispered assuringly as his fingers brushed her hand off. He returned his head up with a gentle smirk on his face;

"This may hurt a bit, mortal," Loki teased as a cool cloud started glowing from his hand.

"Hunh? Wai-SCREAAAMM! Sigyn barely had a moment to register what he said when the cloud ran through her wound. Loki was using his magic to heel Sigyn, the "cloud" rapidly tugged and stitched at her flesh and skin but unfortunately, it was more than a **little** painful for the human. Her body responded to the pain as it shot up, moving her body like a wave which curved against Loki, who was still on top of her.

"This is what a healing supply would be on Valhalla," Loki said, lowering the speed just a bit as he punned at her remark when she was doctor and he the patient.

"If I completely stop midway, the magic will undo itself, and it will hurt more." Loki reasoned as he pressed his hand back down again.

"You *grunt* couldn't tell me this before we started! mnngh!" Sigyn tried to stifle her scream as the healing magic went faster again, and Sigyn was out cold.


	13. A Night Together

_Sigyn woke up and her hands quickly went to her stomach. But it wasn't there. No stab wound. And no barn. No nightgown. She had woken up under a tree, having fallen asleep reading a book. Her favorite spot...in the castle. She was back in the castle, wearing a tight corset dress. Hadn't she just been in the barn, having magical medical procedures done on her? Sigyn closed the book and put it on the grass next to her and then got up, brushing her dress clean. She sighed, she hated being here. There was no one for her. No mother, no siblings, no friends. She was alone and abandoned. Sigyn walked down the path in the garden, dreading her existence as she watched the servants and the gardeners working about. She stopped at her favorite flower plant to smell the freesia fragrance she liked when she was distracted by laughing. She turned around to see noble lords and ladies running the opposite path. While their parents worked their delegations and politics and business, the noble children and singles, wasted their time and their parent's money. Following the others, she witnessed a game of hare and wolf, where the blindfolded ladies had to search for bachelor males. She spotted her sister trying to catch a man. A man in a green and golden armor with jet black hair. The flower in her hand died, its wrinkled petals fell to the floor. His blue eyes suddenly met with her grays, and he stopped. Neither of them moved, staring at each other, but her sister crashed running into him. Loki held onto her arms as she felt his face and took off her blindfold, but her victory smile soon vanished as she saw he was more interested in Sigyn. Sigyn turned away, running off as Loki forced her sister off him and ran after, calling her name. _

_She hid her face in her hands and kept running back to the tree, but bumped into someone again. The person pried her hands away from her face and leaned in, but Sigyn was betrayed. She was sad, she was angry, she was betrayed. _

_"Let go of me! Let me go, you liar!" she tried to pull her arms out of his grasps, but he was stronger._

_"No. I'm not letting you go." he said in a calm voice and pulled her arms into his chest, closing her in a hug. He let her cry, and when he felt she had enough, he pushed her out, holding her face in his hands, his forehead pressed against hers. _

_"You, you're just like them! I mean nothing to you! You were playing me! And I thought you loved me! Because-because I love-"_

_"Sigyn!" There moment was broken as a scolding voice cried for her. She turned slowly to see her stepmother storming towards her, her sister following close behind. _

_"And your father argues with me when I tell him you're characterless! Courting your sister's intended!" _

_The duchess raised her hand to slap Sigyn, but Loki pushed her behind him and held the duchess's hand. The stepmother had a bewildered look on her face as she stepped back, her daughter clinging over her shoulder as Loki pulled Sigyn back in front. _

_"She's mine." He proudly announced to the mother daughter and took Sigyn's face in his hands. He smiled his smirk at her leaned in, closing his lips on hers. _

_Sigyn expected the kiss to be nice, to be insuring and bringing her peace. But instead, as she closed her eyes, her mind flashed her images of an old barn, with hay and stables around her. And, she felt a strong pain in her gut. She pushed Loki away and travelled her hands to her stomach, a handle protruding, the cold sharp blade deep inside her. Sigyn looked up with tears in her eyes and saw Loki walking towards her mother and sister, who both had cruel smiles on their faces. The pain stabbed her in the heart when Loki kissed her sister, then stood with her in his arms as Sigyn fell to the floor succumbing to the wound, and she screamed. _

The blade quickly faded and she felt the last of the "healing clouds" of Loki's magic searing through her body. Her mind adjusted to reality, and her body shot up as she screamed in pain. Sigyn heard Loki's frustration, but a second later, her lips were between his, silencing her screams. Her eyes flew open, and seeing his eyes closed, she placed her hands under his chest and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

Sigyn felt the muscles on his nose pulling back to his eye, telling her he hadn't expected to kiss her, and she smiled and tilted her head back to kiss him as she felt him moving away. Loki lowered his head again, his forehead resting against hers as his hands slipped around her now healed wound, his fingers underneath her as his hands skimmed her sides. Sigyn's fingers played with the collar of his shirt, and Loki brought his hands up, pulling of his shirt. He brought his head back down and kissed her jaw line all the way down to her neck, her heart beating heavily.

"I had, had a nightmare. That you were just like them. Just like my family." She began to tell him her nightmare as his hands curved around her waist, then travelled further down her leg, his fingertips resting at the helm of her night gown.

"You were only playing with me. You hurt me. You didn't-" Loki didn't let her finish her painful sentence and kissed her worries away.

"I do, love you." he rested his forehead on hers and the tips of their noses touched as Loki looked wanting into her eyes. She shifted below him, her heart burning with desire. Her hands travelled down his bare chest, stopping when her palms were pressed against the waist of his pants, her fingertips touching his skin. She closed her eyes and kissed him, giving him consent as he kissed her back, drawing his hands back up her body.

She had said yes. She had given herself to him, and he to her. Without a doubt, she loved him.


	14. At Your Side

Loki woke as the morning birds tweeted outside the barn. He moved to sit up but then realized a weight on his chest. Tilting his head as he rest an arm underneath, he took a look and smiled. Sigyn was sleeping snug up in his other arm as her head lay on his naked chest, her long brown hair cascading over his bicep. He smiled at her beauty, at her innocence, at her naivety. Loki stroked a gentle finger over her jaw as he remembered the night before, how she nearly died, but gave him new life, let her into her white and innocent world, taking away his worries and letting him take away hers. He lay his head back down and absorbed the beauty all around him for the first time, though they were in a barn sleeping on hay. He followed the sun dust coming into the barn from a hole in the roof, but was allowed only seconds to take it all in as he witnessed a multicolored flash strike down somewhere outside.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed as he pinched his nose in frustration. _Of all the possible opportunities they had, it had to be __this __one. _Carefully scooting the still sleeping Sigyn off him, Loki stood and walked over to the window, from which he saw the smoky proof of guests from above. Taking a last look at Sigyn, he in his present form, orbed himself away to deal with the visitors.

Loki was fully clothed in earthy clothes when he seemingly emerged from inside a tree trunk, surprising his Asgardian visitor, who had her trusty sword at the ready.

"Ah lady Sif. Have you come to have a liking for Midgard? You seem to be here more oft than my brother. Or do you seem to have forgotten?" Loki teased her, reminding her of the instance when she fought a kree warrior on earth and lost her memory.

"I remember everything. Including how you chose to disappear to Midgard for your self rehabilitation."

"Well, if a Berserker warrior can find peace here..." Loki strolled between the trees with his hands clasped behind him.

"You've found peace enough to convince Heimdall." Sif finally told him of her objective of having come.

"And he sent _you _to collect me, now did he? How _is_ your brother faring? He should be pleased I only froze him."

"He doesn't have a fond memory of that incident. But apparently he sees you reformed enough to return."

"As strange it is for me to say and you to hear, I have unfinished business with someone," Loki said as he turned to leave, but Sif raised her sword up, ready in a fighting stance. Loki simply smiled at her.

"You needn't interfere, lady Sif. It seems I have not the capacity to harm her."

Sif lowered her weapon again and stared amazed at Loki, standing still in her position as Loki orbed himself away.

Sigyn awoke as the wind stirred the hay beneath her and it tickled and pricked her through the sheet Loki had magic-ed up last night. She clutched the blanket close under her chin as she smiled and blushed remembering the previous night. Remembering the intimate things they did and said to each other. She wasn't that type of girl, who slept around more than there were letters in the word _commit_, so what she shared with Loki, and why, could possibly be because... She knew him only for less than two months and already she was falling in love? Why? Because he was the first to see her as a person, not an unwanted wheel or something to be pitied.

Thinking of all those things made her think of Loki now, but when she turned to face him, he was gone. She quickly sat up, using the blanket to cover herself as she looked about for Loki. Sigyn grew worried, thinking he might have ditched her, but was proved wrong as she yelped to see his face next to hers, where she'd checked first. He flashed her a smirk before stealing a quick kiss as he laid back down next to her, their backs against the barn.

"You'd feared I'd left you, didn't you?" Loki asked to the space ahead of him.

"Mhm," was her reply as she drooped her head on his shoulder.

"Like it or not darling, you're stuck with me. I simply can not suffer the after effects of leaving you alone. There's only so much a man with little heart can bare."

"But why do you say whether I like it or not?" She lifted her head and dug her chin in his shoulder and he looked down at her, stroking her cheek.

"People tend to dislike me over time. Stay with me long enough, and you'll see the villain in me."

"But I see good in you." She kissed his jaw. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect good." He sighed and stared at the post across again. "I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

"Well you're good to me, and I don't have any expectations of you."

"I certainly hope that's a good thing," he laughed gently.

"It is," she assured him and wrapped her arm across his chest.

The two sat in silence for a while till there was a flash of colors outside the window across them.

"Was that a rainbow? Did you see that?" Sigyn quickly pointed to the window.

"Ah, that is something I do not command."

"And I'll bet you know the person who does?"

"I do indeed. And it seems he thinks I've redeemed myself enough to return." He rubbed his hand over her back.

"That sounds good. But how does he know if you've changed?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well the thing about Heimdall, is that he sees and hears everything across all the worlds."

Sigyn sat up straight.

"Sees and hears everything? As in _everything_, everything?"

"Everything truly."

"Would that by any chance include-"

"Last night? Most certainly." He teased her with the truth.

Sigyn blushed and drowned her face in his chest as she huddled the blanket closer.

"Don't worry it too much. He isn't a debauch. It is just his job, he is the gatekeeper of all the realms. And, he doesn't like me much."

"I'll take a guess that you tried to kill him."

"Mhm," Loki replied.

"But he's approving your return, so you must be good now."

"I do not see how I can trust myself to not turn back. The last I was on Midgard, I did quite the damage to a _New _York, as it turns out."

Sigyn was shocked but laughed still.

"It's not _New _as in the term to be recent, it's just the name of the state. You tried to destroy one of the biggest metropolitan area in the world, _wow."_

"And I was punished a 100 year imprisonment-"

"A hundred years in prison?! What, did you break out of jail? Are you a fugitive?"

It was Loki who laughed now.

"I'll have you know, I served it out. And to distance myself from my _family, _I escaped my way here."

"You _have _served a 100 years punishment?"

"Mhm, time goes by a lot faster on Asgard than on Midgard."

"I just slept with a hundred, possibly thousand year old man!"

"Ay hey, by Earth counts, I'm just pushing past my late twenties."

"So if by Asgardian time, you've been away a while, wouldn't your mother be missing you?"

"It could be quite probable."

"How can you be so cold?"

"I do not wish to say it that way. In fact, I do miss her some myself."

"Then you should go back, back home, to her?"

"I could, but I can't seem to think of leaving you alone."

"Who says you have to? She looked into his eyes, and he kissed her.

"I suppose humans _are _more welcome on Asgard as of late."

"As of late?"

"Humans were hardly seen, far accepted into Asgard, but ever since my brother wed a human, and both my parents adore their grand children, things have changed a bit."

"Your brother married a human?"

"Well of course it was managed that she be given some magical elixir or food that made her more versatile to Asgard."

"If you're a prince, you must live in a castle." Sigyn pointed out dejected.

"Valhalla is the palace of palaces. Earth palaces have suites, Valhalla has castles. You do not sound too motivated to go there."

"I haven't the best history with being in castles."

"You'll be with me. And plus, earthlings have certain safety laws in place in regards to them."

"Did you just say _plus?" _Sigyn teased_._

_"_When you're away from royalty for a time."

"But I like your formal little tone and accent, it suits you well."

"Then back to Asgard it is."

Sigyn hugged him tight and Loki buried a kiss in her brown hair.

"Hear it loud and well, Heimdall. When I return, Sigyn shall be at my side."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe perhaps breakfast sounds better right now?"

"Indeed it does. Breakfast in bed, coming right up."

_  
Yes there were a lot of reference.  
Yea that was Damon Salvatore up there.


	15. Return

Frigga waited impatiently and gracefully by the platform as Heimdall was zoned out, focused on opening the portal. The blue and white tunnel of spiraling light gave way to a rainbow of colors as the traveler neared. Then came a black boot, followed by black leather pants with gold on the sides. They became hidden beneath the green and brown trimmed black coat, and finally, Loki stepped completely through the portal and it closed behind him.

The queen paced towards him and quickly caught her son in a tight embrace.

"Oh Loki! You have been separated from me longer than I from you. Do not punish your mother so, again."

"Forgive me, mother. Truly, though I have desperately missed you, I needed the reclusion."

Frigga clasped her hands over his.  
"But Heimdall tells me you weren't alone long?" She edged her brow up, pestering him to explain.

Loki looked to the floor and chuckled an embarrassed, boyish laugh.  
"Nor have I _returned _alone, mother." He released his hands from his mother's and walked over to the observing platform. He stopped, apparently random, but Frigga finally noticed the thin, filmy presence, wavering like a cloak in the wind. And a cloak it was indeed. Loki motioned his hands to remove the hood, and from beneath it appeared the disembodied head of a girl. A pretty girl, brown hair that was tightly made into a braid fell over her shoulder, and her gray eyes and perfect tan skin made Frigga question if the girl indeed was from Midgard.

The girl quickly shrugged off the invisible cloak no doubt Loki had given her. Beneath it she wore a purple and white ombré high low dress that thinned as it descended her body, just hinting at her thin legs, standing on feet covered in white wedges.

"Mother if I may introduce to you, Sigyn of Norway." Loki held her fingers in one hand and lead her closer to his mother. His love interest curtseyed in front of the Queen.

"It is nice to finally meet you. To, _actually_, meet you, I suppose." Sigyn said as she straightened.

"You must believe I am more honored and delighted to see you, lady Sigyn. It isn't often my son courts." She tilted her head to the boy and he shot her an almost death glare, begging her to not embarrass him.

"You are _so_ elegant and beautiful. Your depictions in art and books do you no justice."  
"I should _suppose_ not! I find no elegance in being obese and naked!"

Sigyn stifled a chuckle.

"And you yourself I see are quite a beauty!"  
"Thank you, my queen." Sigyn curtseyed a short curtsey.

Frigga quickly realized they had just been standing in the stargate and hurried her guests to her home.

"Well I certainly shan't keep you all standing here! Let us ride back to the palace. Everyone will be surprised."

As the queen rushed out, her earthly guest stuttered a bit, and Loki noticed her nervousness. He smiled down at her and offered her his arm, which she quickly slid her hand onto.

"Everything alright?" Frigga asked when she had turned and noticed her guest's unease.

"Sigyn unfortunately doesn't have happy recollections of being in castles."  
Loki told his mother, and gestured for her to not poke the matter further.

"I see. I suppose we can take you to meet Jane first, she happens to be from Midgard as well. I must warn you, her children will jump you without indication."

"Oh that's all right, I adore children. I have a better history with children than I do with people my age, I suppose."

"And I'm sure it's no fault of your own. But you must tell me, how you met my troubling son?"

"Well, he literally crash landed from the sky. Then he, having just gotten out of the crater, started a bar fight. And I ended up taking him home."

"You didn't judge?"

"I've been through life's rollercoaster myself, so I'm usually the last person to judge."

"I see."

"That doesn't mean he never made me regret housing him."

They both laughed.

"Ah, but I have made up for it. Had it not been for me, Sigyn wouldn't be here."

"Loki!"

"No, it's true. If he hadn't come back, I would have bled to death."

"I'm glad to hear my son's started again to help people that aren't him. Here's to hoping it stays that way."

"I'm here to ensure it." Sigyn looked up sideways at Loki

"Grandma! You're back!"

A little blonde girl in a little, updated medieval dress ran up out of the bushes towards her grandmother.

Frigga swooped her up as quickly and easily as if she had been a baby. The queen placed a kiss on the girl's head before she talked.

"Grandma, I made tea! And mommy made cookies! But now everything is cold. Maybe you can-" she stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on the visitor in the purple dress.

She jumped from her grandma's hug and went towards Sigyn.

"Wow! Are you a princess? Would you like to come to my garden castle?" Without waiting for an answer, the little blonde girl took Sigyn's hand and began dragging her towards the garden. She would have been successful too, if Loki hadn't apparated in front of them and scooped his niece up in the air.

"Tori, love. Where are your manners? You didn't even exchange introductions with her." Loki reprimanded her as he tickled her sides.

After a fit of giggles, Tori placed her hands on her uncle's shoulders and with an 'oh', looked at his friend.

"Torin, this is my friend, Sigyn." Loki introduced as he let the girl slip from his arms.

"You're pretty. Are you Loki's girlfriend?" Tori boldly asked and both Loki and Frigga exchanged glances.

"I don't know about that, but I think _you're _definitely Loki's niece." Sigyn laughed.

"Yuhun! Wanna see my garden? Loki and me made it."

"I would love to see your castle! Lead the way." Sigyn offered Tori her hand and the little girl gave quite the strong grip and took off running for her little castle.

Loki and Frigga walked slowly behind, their hands clasped behind their backs. If it weren't for the physical appearances, Loki would definitely have been Frigga's son.

"I'm not so sure about you, but I think everyone will like her."

"Thank you, for that vote of confidence, mother."

"Your sarcasm wasn't missed, but it's wonderful to hear you call me mother again."

"Oh you know I've had nothing against you, mother. Neither did you lie to me, nor did you-"

"Loki!"

"Mommy look! I made a new friend!"  
Tori's mother, who had been hidden from view behind some flower bushes, swiftly rose to greet the new guest.

"Okay! Well, hello. I'm Tori's mother, Jane." She extended her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. Sigyn." The newer human introduced herself.  
"Oh, you're from Asgard?" Jane asked, given Sigyn's heavy name.  
"No! I'm from Earth too! Norway." Sigyn laughed.  
"Virginia, America." Jane replied as she cleaned up Tori's mess.

"Mom, Sigyn is Loki's girlfriend!" Tori announced out loud, and Sigyn noticed the stiffness in Jane when his name was said.

And right on cue, the devil walked up, Frigga right behind him.

"Loki." Jane nodded her head in a cold greet.  
"Jane. I see you've met Sigyn." Loki waived his hand towards the lady in purple.

"Tori tells me she's your girlfriend. I'm surprised you haven't made an attempt to kill her."  
"Not to worry. I've seen his hostility. Although it wasn't as bad as he was in New York or Germany." Sigyn teased.

"And here's to hoping he stays this way for the better." Jane laughed, but was apparently reprimanded by a baby's wail. The mother sighed.

"Well, duty calls. Welcome to Asgard, Sigyn." Jane hugged Sigyn and started ahead to the palace.  
"Come on Tori, let's go bath time." Jane called behind her.

"But I don't wanna! Daddy's not here yet even." Tori whined as she raced after her mom.

"Daddy will be back before dinner. But you have homework to do till then."

"Can I sit with Sigyn at the table?"  
Tori said looking hopefully at her new friend.

"If she comes, you may. And Loki, Thor and Odin are gone for tours. They'll be back tonight. Try to," she glanced at Sigyn who was walking closer to Loki, "behave."

"Yes, mother," Loki retorted as he raised his brows at his niece, who laughed.

As Jane and Tori walked away, Loki took a deep breath and his color faded. Sigyn grabbed his hand, rubbing his arm with her other as Frigga came up and placed an assuring hand on her son's shoulder.

"Ah, the inevitable confrontation."


End file.
